


Closing time at Family Video, October 1985.

by alteritymonster



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alteritymonster/pseuds/alteritymonster
Summary: Robin realizes something about Will and Mike.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Closing time at Family Video, October 1985.

Steve decides to sneak some candy home to give to the kids, Halloween provisions for his army of children. He moves items from the candy rack into his backpack, whispers to himself as he does, “for Max... one for Lucas... Dustin...” Robin watches him dryly, crossing her arms and audibly keeping any disapproval to herself. The kids are old enough to get candy for themselves, as much as they want, and most of them aren't trick-or-treating anymore anyway. That makes this gesture _so_ stupid, Robin thinks, that it's actually somehow endearing. So Steve. He even gets a laugh from her when he notices her watching and breaks out in a broad shrug and a rogueish smirk. That's his practiced impression of Harrison Ford in Return of the Jedi. (He's at least stopped calling it “the one with the teddy bears.”)

He points one finger like a gun at the Kit Kats, saying “and, last but not least, one for Mike...”

“Nuh uh,” Robin blurts out, surprising them both.

“What?”

“What? Uh.” _Will and Mike, the last time she saw them together. Thinking she picked up on something, the way they looked at each other... Really? Mike standing alongside Will and asking for some of the candy in a little vending machine bag Will carried, Will tipping some out into one hand and placing them carefully in Mike's hand. Mike's other arm draped over Will's shoulder while he shoveled them all into his mouth, Will giving him a “must you” look but then smiling indulgently. Mike holding his eye contact. Huh._

She says, “Mike? I think he'll want some Reese's right now.”

“Kit Kats are his favorite, though.”

_And Mike's been so bummed out ever since they all left town. He and El were broken up already then, right? And Steve's been saying even now, even Dustin can't cheer him up... jeez._

“Yeah. Still.” Robin narrows her eyes and raises her hands, fingers steepled. “Truuuuust me,” she intones playfully.

Steve squints back at her, a little skeptical, but moves one of the Reese's Pieces bags into his backpack. “Is that your feminine intuition or something?”

_Mike then ruffling Will's hair, with the hand he was just eating melty chocolate out of. Will pushing Mike's hand away and patting his hair fussily to make sure it isn't sticky or something. But both of them smiling, not saying anything, still just looking into each other's eyes. Yowza. Will Byers and Mike Wheeler. Wow._

She smiles knowingly. “Or something.”


End file.
